It is common in tubular systems to actuate an actuator using pressure. Doing so often requires plugging a passageway so that pressure can be built thereagainst. In cases wherein it is desirable to flow through the passageway after having built pressure against a plug engaged therewith the plug must be removed. Methods such as drilling or milling to remove a runnable plug work well for some applications. However, the time to run the drilling/milling equipment and perform the machining operation can be costly in lost production in the case where the tubular system is employed to recover hydrocarbons from an earth formation, for example. The art is therefore always interested in methods of allowing actuation without the aforementioned drawback.